Scar & Lust - Âmes sœurs - Love the giver more than the gift
by Lust Rasuto
Summary: Elle était apparue dans son champ de vision alors qu'il traversait la rue cette soirée-là. Elle marchait dans sa lente mais élégante démarche habituelle, et lui, il s'était dirigé vers elle : la suivant sur le toit d'un immeuble. Bien sûr, la sombre créature avait remarqué la présence de Scar, souriant à chacun de ses pas lors de cette nuit hivernale.


Elle était apparue dans son champ de vision alors qu'il traversait la rue cette soirée-là. Elle marchait dans sa lente mais élégante démarche habituelle, et lui, il s'était dirigé vers elle : la suivant sur le toit d'un immeuble. Bien sûr, la sombre créature avait remarqué la présence de Scar, souriant à chacun de ses pas lors de cette nuit hivernale.

"Que font-ils tous dehors à cette heure ?" Dit-il, se penchant à son tour sur la balustrade, observant les rues animées du toit.

Lust fut légèrement surprise par la question de Scar, mais rapidement, un petit sourire taquin apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?" Les amestriens célèbrent Noël demain ... Enfin, à minuit, ce soir est la veille de Noël, le dernier jour avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent à déballer des cadeaux qu'ils s'offrent à eux-mêmes ou à leurs proches."

Les yeux de la luxure semblaient presque intéressés, les gens marchaient, entraient dans les magasins devant le bâtiment où elle était avec Scar, et elle regardait ces gens aller et venir dans le restaurant chic à proximité.

Scar ne se souvenait pas : ayant passé bien trop d'années à vagabonder pour se souvenir, s'il l'avait su un jour. Avec ses deux mains sur le rail, il regarda Lust. Elle était calme, elle semblait même évasive. C'était étrange de la voir comme ça.

"Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas. Je n'avais jamais visité cette ville pendant ses coutumes où pendant les périodes de festivals, ou alors je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. J'avais d'autres choses à penser." Répondit Scar en regardant toujours la jeune femme à ses côtés.

"Donc tu n'as jamais bénéficié de la gentillesse humaine, c'est dommage. Peut-être que tu devrais le faire : tu mérites de changer un peu tes idées noires." Dit Lust en riant. Enfin, elle a tourné son visage pour rencontrer les yeux de son interlocuteur. Son sourire n'avait pas disparu, au contraire, Lust sourit plus magnifiquement.

Scar devait même avaler sa salive quand il vit le beau visage de la brune : sa peau pâle brillait brillamment sous les rayons de la lune au-dessus d'elle, les milliers d'étoiles visibles dans le ciel - aussi noire que ses cheveux tout autour d'elle, rendaient la scène beaucoup plus belle. La femme semblait tout droit sortir d'un rêve dans cette nuit froide. Elle était belle, et quand elle souriait, elle était encore plus jolie.

"Un jour peut-être, un jour." Il a simplement répondu, essayant juste de se relever. "Et toi, tu es à Amestris depuis des années, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu déjà eu à fêter Noël ?"

Dès qu'il l'a dit, le sourire de Lust a disparu. Scar se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, et quand Lust tourna son visage pour regarder en face d'elle, il regretta d'avoir posé cette question.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être dit ?" Demanda Scar, un peu inquiet, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

"Non, bien sûr que non." Lust répondit doucement. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pendant sa réponse, mais c'était plus pour sortir quelques pensées hors de sa tête que pour accompagner sa réponse. "Je n'ai jamais trouvé comment l'apprécier."

Il y avait une légère tristesse dans sa voix, Scar l'a remarqué cette fois. En effet, elle n'avait jamais su profiter d'une fête de famille.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda Scar. Il avait remarqué sa tristesse, mais aussi sa distance soudaine.

"Je veux dire que..." Lust a répondu avant de sentir quelque chose de froid tomber sur le bout de son nez. "Oh, regarde, c'est un flocon de neige."

Quelques secondes passèrent, et rapidement, des milliers de petits flocons tombèrent tout autour d'eux. Toute la ville allait être couverte de ces jolis morceaux de neige. C'était merveilleux. Lust oublia ses pensées tandis que son regard tourbillonnait autour d'elle, pour regarder de son toit, le joli spectacle d'hiver se dérouler...  
Mais également colorer les toits des bâtiments avec une fine couche blanche.

Scar ouvrit une paume devant lui, laissant les petits flocons s'installer sur sa peau, pour fondre presque immédiatement sous la chaleur. Il n'avait jamais vu de neige auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas neiger dans le désert après tout. Lust à ses côtés, regarda rapidement Scar, mais brièvement : préférant ne pas lui faire face et continuer à regarder devant-elle. Cela dit, elle imita Scar, presque par réflexe : elle ouvrit les mains devant elle. La neige est tombée sur ses paumes, mais elle n'a pas encore fondue au contact de sa peau. Cela a immédiatement attiré l'attention de Scar. Il regarda les mains de Lust, ne disant rien. L'homonculus plissa les yeux, réalisant que sa peau n'avait pas le même effet que Scar sur le matériau froid. Pourquoi était-elle soudainement déçue ? Avait-elle espéré la même chose que l'humain? Après tout, sa peau était aussi froide que cette neige, le corps d'une femme une fois morte... Elle n'avait pas de chaleur humaine : elle n'était vivante que grâce aux âmes données par ses pierres rouges.

Une profonde tristesse et un véritable dégoût pour elle-même se faisaient sentir dans son cœur : donc, quand  
la jeune femme sentit les yeux de Scar sur elle, une certaine honte vint la saisir. Aussitôt, ses paumes se refermèrent, et elle feignit de regarder dans la rue pour cacher son embarras, tout en joignant les mains au bord du rail de sécurité du toit.

Cependant, rien n'échappait à Scar, et la façon dont Lust semblait vouloir cacher ses émotions rendait ses sentiments encore plus perceptibles. Ces gestes étaient trop inhabituels pour qu'elle puisse être ignorée, sans parler de la façon nerveuse dont ses doigts s'accrochaient à la rambarde en métal.

"Hey..." Essaya de dire Scar, un peu hésitant. Il leva même la main pendant quelques secondes, pour la poser presque instinctivement sur l'épaule de Lust, mais il changea d'avis, laissant retomber sa main. "Je peux voir que quelque chose ne va pas."

"Je suppose que je suis fatiguée, c'est tout." Elle a rétorqué sans vraiment y croire. Elle semblait même totalement fausse, tout comme son ton était censé être calme : il était plat et sans émotion. Trop. Oui, c'était sur joué, ça ne pouvait échapper à personne.

Scar ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Devait-il ignorer son comportement ou parler d'autre chose? Il pouvait aussi partir et laisser la créature tranquille... Au moins, elle ne serait pas embarrassée par sa présence. Scar prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Au début, il pensa qu'il devrait partir, mais l'idée de la laisser seule lui apporta une autre pensée. Tout semblait alors logique : il pensait qu'il avait deviné ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas su profiter de cette fête. Maintenant, tout lui semblait évident. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas y penser avant ?

Scar prit une profonde bouffée d'air avant d'expirer une grande respiration, et bien qu'il ait deviné les réponses, il répéta sa question d'un peu plus tôt :

"Tu es fatiguée ? Allons, tu ne peux pas te sentir physiquement fatiguée, mais surtout, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. "

La voix calme de Scar était beaucoup moins dure que d'habitude, elle semblait encore plus chaleureuse. Lust se laissa faire par le ton de cette voix. Lâchant la rambarde pour se tourner complètement vers Scar, la brunette révéla son expression triste. L'homme n'aimait pas voir ce visage avec des traits tourmentés. Même s'il était physiquement dur comme un roc, son cœur restait celui d'un homme avec des sentiments forts.

"Tu sais ce que tu veux... Tu persévères." Rétorqua Lust avec un sourire triste.

"Oui, quand je pose une question, je veux avoir une réponse."

Un petit silence a suivi. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans jamais détourner leurs regards de l'un et l'autre. La neige tombait autour d'eux, et d'autres flocons tombaient sur les épaules nues de Lust, ainsi que sur ses cheveux noirs.

La brune se demandait si elle devait en parler avec cet homme. Après tout, il la considérait seulement comme l'ombre d'une femme de son passé. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était vraiment cette femme ou juste une copie pâle. Devait-elle lui répondre ? Que ferait-il si elle le faisait ? La croirait-il si elle parlait de sentiments ? Après tout, les gens croyaient seulement qu'un Homunculus était un monstre sans âme ni émotion. Cependant, Scar était différent avec elle... Lust avait l'impression qu'il savait la regarder avec recul et dérision. Peut-être que c'était juste à cause de leur passé, de leur possible histoire, dans sa vie précédente. Néanmoins, elle a décidé de lui répondre honnêtement.

Scar se tourna complètement aussi, pour lui faire face, se concentrant sur elle.

"Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à être seul pour fêter Noël... Il faut être une famille, c'est tout." Annonça Lust, sa voix fondant un peu à la fin de sa phrase. "Je suppose que tu comprends."

Le cœur de Scar a failli cesser de battre en une fraction de seconde. Bien sûr, il le savait, il s'attendait à une réponse similaire, mais l'entendre des lèvres de Lust rendait l'écoute plus troublante.

"Bien sûr, je comprends ..." Répondit Scar en plissant les yeux. "Mais tu n'as pas une famille, je veux dire, les autres Homunculi sont là, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, ils ne le font jamais ... Je veux dire, les Homunculi détestent faire comme les humains à ce niveau, ils détestent toutes les fêtes et les coutumes humaines, et ils ne sont pas une famille, pas la mienne de toute façon. Je veux être humaine, je doute qu'ils le souhaitent réellement." déclara Lust, la tristesse se manifesta désormais sur ses traits.

La réponse n'a pas laissé Scar indifférent. Il soupçonnait que les homunculi étaient des créatures moralement froides, mais il pensait au moins qu'ils étaient capables d'aimer les leurs... Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. La luxure était donc seule à cette époque où les fêtes humaines avaient lieu. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui semblait intéressée : elle était toujours laissée pour compte, surtout durant ces périodes. Scar se sentait même désolé pour elle.

"Dommage." Il a répondu rapidement. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose qui pourrait faire disparaître la tristesse sur le visage de Lust : un visage qu'il aimait tant dans le passé et encore maintenant ; mais il n'était pas bon dans ce domaine.

Lust baissa les yeux en entendant la réponse de Scar. Était-elle déçue ?

Doutant de savoir s'il l'avait encore blessée sans le vouloir, mais surtout, ne supportant plus voir la douleur de la jeune femme, Scar leva à nouveau la main. Pendant un moment, il hésita, mais finalement, il posa sa paume chaude contre l'épaule de Lust, dans l'espoir de la réconforter, si cela était possible.

La chaleur soudaine du toucher sur son épaule, fit légèrement tressauter Lust. Elle fut tiraillée dans la surprise. Regardant la main de Scar avant de croiser ses yeux, intriguée. Pourquoi ce guerrier a-t-il fait ça ? Ce n'était qu'un geste, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait pour elle.

"Je ..." Dit Scar, suppliant, stressé. "Je descends, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller."

"Oh..." Une profonde déception a immédiatement attrapé Lust. Ses yeux se fermèrent. "Okay... Nous reverrons-nous jamais ?"

Le cœur de Scar frappa sa poitrine plus vite et plus fort : il n'était vraiment pas doué dans ce genre de situations ;

"Non." Il a dit.

Lust ouvrit les yeux. Déçue, ses iris roses rencontrèrent à nouveau Scar. Puis elle a parlé d'une voix brisée :

"Non ?"

Scar grogna et secoua la tête. Bien sûr, ce geste avait pour but de se secouer la tête mentalement, pas de répondre à la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas se faire comprendre, comme un imbécile, non, il n'y était pas arrivé. Avalant sa salive, il posa sa seconde main sur l'autre épaule de Lust pour la secouer légèrement. La jeune femme fut saisie par le comportement de l'homme et se laissa faire.

"Je veux dire... Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de voir ce que les gens d'Amestris font à l'extérieur... Voir leur coutume, découvrir leur fête, et si tu veux venir avec moi, tu peux le faire !" Proposa Scar, en parlant trop fort.

Les grands yeux de Lust le dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, tous les deux regardant fixement l'autre. Scar ne bougeait pas de sa position sans ôter ses mains, combien même son geste l'avait rapproché d'elle. Quand Lust réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire : un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres ; c'était une proposition inattendue pour dire le moins, mais très intéressante :

"Bien ... Je n'ai rien prévu, alors pourquoi pas ? Je dois admettre que je m'ennuyais, seule ici. "

Elle s'est mise à rire. Elle était heureuse : accompagner Scar serait une véritable aventure, quelle que soit la durée du voyage.

Le rire de Lust semblait chatouiller les oreilles de Scar : il était agréable. Néanmoins, libérant la jeune femme, il recula de quelques pas, maintenant embarrassé par leur proximité.

"Nous partons d'ici, alors." Dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, rapidement suivi par Lust.

En descendant les marches menant au toit, Lust et Scar réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas à craindre l'armée ce soir. Après tout, l'armée ne chercherait pas Scar en ce jour de fête : les soldats trop préoccupés à célébrer la veille de noël autour de bières ou en familles pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Les mains dans ses poches, Scar avançait dans les rues, regardant autour de lui. Les rues étaient toujours animées, éclairées et joliment décorées. Il faisait attention à ne pas heurter les gens parce qu'ils étaient très nombreux ce soir. Lust était à deux pas derrière lui, elle le suivait de près, comme une ombre. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux n'a dit un mot.

Ils marchaient comme ça pendant quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite troupe d'enfants bousculât involontairement Lust.

"Hey..." se plaignit-elle à haute voix. Les enfants ont pu l'entendre, mais un seul s'est arrêté pour s'excuser : un petit brun vêtu d'un manteau et d'un béret vert foncé.

"Désolé madame, nous n'avons pas fait exprès !" Dit-il en frottant le bout de son nez avec son index.

Scar s'était retourné et avait arrêté de marcher en reconnaissant la voix de Lust. La jeune brune, quant à elle, était satisfaite de l'excuse du garçon.

"D'accord, mais faites attention la prochaine fois." Elle dit, le dardant du regard.

Le garçon sourit :

"C'est Noël, on retourne à la maison pour le repas, on ne veut pas être en retard. Et tu es en robe, tu n'es pas froids, madame, habillée comme ça, les épaules nues ?"

Ce gamin, était-il sérieux? De quoi se mêlait-il exactement ? Oui, elle ne portait pas de manteau... Tandis que la neige tombait autour d'elle, néanmoins ce qu'elle portait ne regardait qu'elle et personne d'autre. De toute façon, depuis quand un Homunculus se souciait-il de cela?

"Rentre chez toi, petit." Rétorqua Lust, froidement et agacée. "Hors de ma vue !"

À la fin de sa phrase, elle fit un pas en avant, levant un bras, l'air menaçante. Bien que le petit garçon n'avait pas peur, il se mit à courir en riant à haute voix, presque comme pour se moquer d'elle.

"Ces gamins..." Soupira Lust.

Scar qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle ne riait pas de la situation, mais un sourire d'une seconde s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître devant le geste de L'Homunculus.

"Ils semblent être heureux, et semblent également profiter des activités de cette fête. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas aussi vivant d'habitude, en général les gens sont tous à la maison à cette heure et les rues pratiquement vides." A-t-il dit.

"Oui, je confirme." Répondit-elle. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en face d'elle et vit une boutique qui attira son attention. La grande vitrine très décorée a été bien remarquée. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je ne sais pas, tu n'es pas venue ici ?"

Lust secoua la tête et commença à marcher pour rencontrer la vitrine, Scar à ses côtés. Il s'agissait d'un magasin de vêtements : mais pas n'importe lequel. Beaucoup d'accessoires et de vêtements d'une couleur verte, d'autres d'un rouge flamboyant, accompagnés de motifs blancs et multiples comme des rennes et un grand barbu, y étaient brodés.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé par la mode, clairement pas." Dit Scar, ne trouvant pas ces vêtements à son goût.

Lust ria, trouvant tout cela amusant. Elle savait que pendant la période de Noël, beaucoup de gens aimaient porter ce genre de vêtements farfelus :

"Je veux aller voir, tu viens avec moi ?"

"Non, d'aucune façon, je peux déjà voir assez sans entrer et ce n'est pas ..."

"Oh s'il te plait!" L'interrompu Lust. "Quelques minutes, c'est tout, je ne vais pas te forcer à porter une tenue ridicule, je veux juste regarder."

Scar grogna légèrement, et sans avoir le temps de répondre : Lust lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la boutique.

Tout brillait ici. C'était très élégant et plutôt spacieux. Le vendeur les a accueillis quand ils sont entrés, et Lust a fait la même chose. Elle alla à l'arrière de la boutique, tirant encore Scar avec elle, et s'arrêta devant les accessoires.

"C'est génial !" Dit-elle avec excitation. "Regarde ça, des cornes de renne. Je ne sais même pas si cet animal existe."

Libérant la main de Scar, Lust attrapa l'un des bandeaux festifs sur le mur. Entre les différents motifs, celui avec les oreilles et les bois de renne est celui qui a attiré son attention. Elle le prit et le mit sur sa tête, avant de se tourner vers l'homme à ses côtés.

"Comment tu me trouves ?" Elle a demandé.

Pendant un moment, Scar soupira : cette chose était ridicule. Cependant, quand il regarda le visage de Lust, ses yeux s'attardèrent là : ce visage pâle qu'elle avait semblait plus brillant que jamais. Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres... Pas ce sourire qu'elle avait d'habitude de farouchement montré, non : c'était un sourire sincère ; le sourire d'une personne heureuse. Il a ensuite perdu sa frustration d'être entré dans cette boutique, tout comme ses paroles, évidemment.

"Scar?" Lust a demandé. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

La voix de la brune le ramena à lui.

"Oui, ça va, c'est juste que je trouve ça ridicule." Répondit-il en essayant de paraître plutôt distant et ne pas faire apparaître ce qui l'avait étourdi.

"Tu ne sais pas rire, c'est triste." Déclara Lust en riant.

Scar enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir et haussa les épaules avec un "Peut-être oui".

Agacé, il a commencé à sortir.

"Où vas-tu ?" La brune l'a interrogé.

"Je sors, tu peux continuer à regarder ces choses ridicules, je t'attends dehors."

Lust arqua un sourcil en le regardant sortir, un peu déçue. Néanmoins, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

l'Ishbalan attendait devant la vitrine, Lust revint quelques minutes plus tard. À l'étonnement de Scar, elle portait toujours les cornes de renne sur sa tête et tenait un sac dans l'une de ses mains.

"J'ai fait des achats." Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil - presque moqueur.

Scar la regarda avec surprise. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était du genre à porter un de ces vêtements colorés et un peu stupides sur les bords, néanmoins, il n'en dit rien. "Les femmes..." Pensa-t-il. Elle n'était peut-être pas humaine, mais elle était encore une femme.

"Bien." Il a finalement dit. "Je dois admettre que je suis fatigué de cette nuit."

Lust était un peu surprise. Voulait-il partir maintenant alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer ? De plus, la pensée qu'il était si fatigué alors qu'il était avec elle était un peu humiliante :

"Nous n'avons encore rien fait." Se plaignit-elle.

"Regarde, j'ai fait l'effort d'essayer. Il est temps pour moi de partir d'ici, de toute façon, si l'armée tombe sur moi pour déployer ses hommes, la fête de ces gens autour de nous sera un vrai gâchis."

Lust n'était pas d'accord. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour la laisser ici. Agacée, elle retira son bandeau de sa tête et le jeta dans le sac qu'elle tenait.

"Attends... Tu peux au moins venir avec moi au parc de Central City, il y a quelque chose que je veux vérifier."

Les mains toujours dans les poches, Scar regarda Lust. La jolie brune ne souriait plus... Avait-il coupé son désir de sourire ? C'était probable, même si ce n'était pas son attention. L'homme souhaitait même refuser l'offre : ne voulant pas visiter le parc ; mais la vue du visage de la jeune femme touchait son coeur de chair caché dans sa poitrine de pierre dure. La couleur rose des yeux de l'homunculus allait si bien à Lust... Une couleur contre-nature certainement, mais belle tout de même. Pourrait-il faire un effort supplémentaire ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de penser à l'humaine que Lust était autrefois... Ou qu'elle aurait dû être : une partie de lui ne pouvait refuser la requête de cette femme.

"D'accord, je vais avec toi, mais après, je dois disparaître d'ici."

Le joli sourire de Lust revint à ses lèvres mauves. C'était une réponse qu'il fallait avouer être étonnante, mais également réjouissante.

"Merci, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, le parc est à quelques rues d'ici." Elle dit. Lust leva son bras libre pour l'enrouler autour du bras gauche de Scar. Un geste surprenant pour lui, mais il ne la repoussa pas, préférant la regarder comme elle lui souriait.

Son sourire était magnifique. Sa jolie humeur la rendait presque humaine... Aux yeux de l'homme sur son bras. Scar sourit pour la première fois. Il aurait été trop cruel de ne pas sourire à un si beau visage. Après tout, Scar avait toujours aimé ce visage. Ne pensait-il pas en avoir rêvé depuis toujours ?

Oui, le bel homme n'a pas repoussé la créature. Quand elle a tenu son bras plié, il a commencé à marcher. Aux yeux des gens autour d'eux, ils ressemblaient à un couple ordinaire, personne n'aurait cru qu'un Homunculus privé d'âme était présent, accompagné d'un tueur d'alchimistes d'état.

Les rues agréablement éclairées par les lampadaires décorés, le bruit des personnes présentes, l'ambiance hivernale mais conviviale : le tout à fait apprécier leur marche aux deux. Ils n'ont rien fait pour arrêter ce moment qui leur faisait oublier leurs doutes et leurs soucis, dans un silence de mots non-perturbants, jusqu'à ce que Scar parle, ses yeux fixés sur sa route :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux vérifier dans le parc ?"

Lust prit quelques secondes pour répondre, semblant réfléchir.

"Suis-je obligée de répondre, je ne peux pas garder un peu de mystère jusqu'à ce que tu le vois de tes propres yeux, Scar?" Dit-elle finalement.

La question de Lust semblait plus être une blague qu'une vraie question pour l'homme, mais il savait qu'une partie d'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Scar pensa qu'il pourrait attendre pour le découvrir : après tout, que pourrait-il y avoir dans un parc, autre que des décorations, des gens et des festivités ?

"Bien." Répondit Scar. "Je doute que je puisse être surpris de toute façon."

"Ou peut-être pas, il y a beaucoup de surprises pendant cette fête." Déclara Lust, le léger son d'un rire caressant ses lèvres mauves.

Au moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Surprendre cet homme faisait parti de ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont arrivés au parc : sans beaucoup d'étonnement, l'endroit était décoré, illuminé. Les arbres sur les côtés de la route l'étaient aussi. D'un autre côté, il y avait peu de monde, c'était beaucoup plus calme : seulement quelques personnes étaient croisées dans l'inverse de leur chemin. Il était l'heure du dîner en famille pour beaucoup de gens. Le couple à marché pendant un autre moment. l'Ishbalien commença à poser des questions, parce que plus ils avançaient, plus les décorations étaient rares : remplacées par des arbres épais, avec seulement les lampes des réverbères visibles ; c'était comme une vraie petite forêt dense.

"Nous voilà arrivés." À annoncé Scar. "Alors ?"

"Ne t'inquiéte pas, nous sommes entrés sur le bon chemin. C'est juste à la fin de cette route." Répondit la brune.

Lust était toujours accrochée au bras de Scar : elle était heureuse pour le petit moment qu'elle vivait, elle voulait le faire durer le plus longtemps possible ; c'est pourquoi elle voulait venir ici. Elle ne savait pas avec certitude si elle avait déjà été humaine, mais être avec Scar lui permettait de s'éloigner de ses questions, qui occupaient constamment ses pensées.

La neige avait continuait de tomber, et, lorsqu'ils sortirent du petit-bois, le chemin s'arrêta et ils arrivèrent à un petit espace clos. L'herbe était recouverte de neige, un banc en bois était au centre, et le lieu était entouré d'arbres.

Lust tira Scar jusqu'au banc, et lui, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce lieu. Bien sûr, c'était très beau, et le ciel étoilé, visible au-dessus de leurs têtes, était splendide.

"Assieds-toi." Proposa Lust. Elle posa son sac sur le banc et poussa un peu la neige, recouvrant le banc, pour s'asseoir.

Scar était soudain méfiant. Il en ignorait la raison, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il se retrouvait seul avec la créature, aussi loin de tout autre humain... Car oui, il n'y avait qu'eux ici. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas lui faire du mal. Néanmoins, il imita Lust : s'assayant à la gauche de la brune. Scar croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?" Demanda-t-il en levant le menton pour regarder le ciel, et voir quelques flocons tomber.

"J'ai pensé que cet endroit serait agréable. Loin du bruit de la foule, loin de tout. Je viens ici lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Parfois, je ressens l'envie de m'éloigner de la vue des humains."

La réponse de Lust était calme, elle semblait pensive, l'homme à ses côtés le remarqua par le ton de sa voix. Il porta son attention à Lust, pour la regarder : puis le coeur de Scar manqua un battement ; elle était juste à ses côtés, les mains posées sur ses genoux, la tête légèrement baissée. Ses longs cheveux noirs en cascade, pendant que de petits flocons blancs vinrent contraster leur couleur et tomber sur ses épaules nues. Cette jolie créature était calme, Scar pensa même qu'elle avait l'air préoccupée.

"Comment... Comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda-t-il, pour attirer l'attention de l'homunculus. "Pourquoi souhaiter s'éloigner des humains ?"

Lust ne bougea pas, préfèrant regarder la neige tomber sur la fine couche qui recouvrait déjà le sol :

"Parfois, leur vue m'est insupportable. Enfin... Je veux dire, c'est difficile pour moi de les voir, cela me rappelle que je ne suis pas comme eux." Avoua-t-elle. Une certaine tristesse perceptible de nouveau dans sa voix.

À cet instant, Scar commença à ressentir de la compassion pour la jeune créature. Elle voulait être humaine, il le savait déjà, mais il ignorait qu'elle en ressentait autant le besoin.

"Nous sommes tous différents les uns des autres." Dit-il.

"Mais de quelle manière le sommes-nous ? D'apparence, je suis comme eux, mais toute ressemblance s'arrête là..." Rétorqua Lust, en le regardant enfin. "J'ai toujours pensé que le physique ne signifiait rien... Même une chimère à l'apparence altérée peu prétendre être plus humaine que moi. Je dois avouer que c'est humiliant."

Alors qu'elle parlait, jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent ceux de l'homme. Un sentiment désagréable traversa la poitrine de Scar : la vue des beaux yeux de la brune, pleins de tristesse, était très désagréable, surtout lorsqu'il avait pu voir ces mêmes yeux exprimer de la joie quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant, il comprenait ce qu'elle souhaitait exprimer.

Il ne lui en voulait plus. Selon Scar, Lust était une créature contre-nature, mais elle n'avait pas demandé sa propre création.

"Lust..." Commença Scar, mais il ne trouva pas les mots adéquats. "Tu penses vraiment que l'utilisation de la pierre fera de toi une humaine ? Tu es née Homunculus, c'est ce que tu es, qu'est-ce que tu gagneras si tu deviens humaine un jour ?"

Immédiatement après que son interlocuteur ait posé sa question, Lust plissa les yeux puis détourna le regard. Cette question lui fit mal.

"Qu'est-ce que cela va changer ?" Murmura-t-elle, répétant la question de l'homme à elle-même. "Je pense que cela apportera des réponses aux questions que je me pose, au moins."

"Dis-moi, Lust." Répliqua Scar, se penchant légèrement pour la regarder. "Tu penses que tu es l'humaine que mon frère à essayé de ramener à la vie, n'est-ce pas ?"

La question de Scar était imprévue, peut-être aurait-il dû taire ses mots, mais il s'agissait d'une question qui était là à lui ronger les sangs depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Lust. Après tout, fût un temps, il était amoureux de l'humaine en question : il aurait donné sa vie pour elle.

"Je ne sais pas, Scar. C'est justement mon problème. Je vis dans le doute depuis des années... Je souhaite mettre un terme à cela." Répondit Lust, puis elle apporta de nouveau son regard à Scar. "Et quelque part, je sais que les doutes persistent également pour toi... C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu es avec moi ce soir : tu te demandes toujours s'il y a une chance que je sois la même femme, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que de ne pas obtenir de réponse est une véritable torture, j'espère un jour pouvoir te débarrasser de ce fardeau."

Quelque chose se brisa soudainement en Scar. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il ressentait ? Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé ouvertement, il lui avait même dit qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas la femme qu'il avait autrefois connue, lui disant qu'il considérait les homunculi comme de pâles copies faites par le mal. Alors pourquoi semblait-elle se soucier de lui ? Pourquoi semblait-elle ainsi torturée par sa propre existence, alors qu'elle avait l'immortalité ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant, non : la tristesse dans ses yeux était vraie. Oui, elle était vraie, mais cette vérité était difficile à accepter par Scar :

"Je pense qu'il est impossible de ramener les morts à la vie. J'espère que la jeune femme décédée est aujourd'hui auprès de dieu. Son âme était pure, je sais que notre dieu Ishbala, ne la laisserait pas vivre une vie de tourments entre la vie et la mort dans le but de la faire souffrir. Elle est au côté de dieu, de mon frère, de sa famille. Je n'ai pas besoin de douter de ça."

Les yeux de Lust s'élargirent à ce qu'elle entendit, choquée. S'était-elle naïvement trempée, pensant qu'il y avait toujours une chance qu'elle soit l'humaine que connaissait Scar ? Certes, cela était flou, elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs : mais une partie d'elle s'était accrochée à l'infime possibilité. Secrètement, elle avait espéré que Scar pensait la même chose : qu'elle allait un jour redevenir celle qu'elle fut autrefois.

Peut-être que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Lust détourna la tête puis ferma les yeux, ses sourcils et les traits de son visage se contorsionnèrent sous un arrivage de multiples sentiments désagréables.

"J'ai une question à te poser Scar. Peux-tu y répondre honnêtement ?"

L'homme hésita un moment. Il regarda Lust, voyant ses épaules couvertes de flocons – mais sans réellement y porter une attention : bien trop préoccupé par leur discussion.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-il. "Pas sans connaître la question."

"S'il te plait. C'est important pour moi. Peut-être que tu ne t'en soucies pas... Mais mes doutes persistent tout de même."

Se penchant en avant, Scar posa ses avants-bras sur ses jambes légèrement écartées, ses poings tombant contre les côtés intérieurs de ses genoux. Une posture bien masculine digne du guerrier qu'il était, sous un air sérieux :

"D'accord. Je promets de te répondre honnêtement."

Sans jamais se retourner, sans jamais que l'un d'eux ne regarde l'autre, Lust lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que dieu réserve aux créatures comme moi ? Si je n'ai que l'apparence de la femme de ton passé... Que suis-je ? Et pourquoi suis-je là alors que je n'ai pas demandé ma création ? Si je deviens humaine, et même si je ne le deviens pas... Mais que par un moyen, je trouve la mort... Vais-je juste disparaître à tout jamais, comme-ci je n'avais jamais existé ? Je sais que j'ai été créée par alchimie, mais pourtant, je possède un esprit... Je suis consciente de mes actes. Je ressens même des sentiments, des émotions... Si l'alchimie peut créer un corps : une coquille vide avec des matériaux... Tu penses réellement que cette même alchimie est capable de nous créer un esprit?"

La voix de Lust se brisa à la fin de son interrogatoire. Le coeur de Scar quant à lui, se mis à saigner à l'écoute de ces questions : qui étaient plus des aveux ; des peurs existentielles, torturant probablement la jeune créature depuis longtemps. Les mots de Lust étaient tellement touchants. Cela força immédiatement Scar à tout remettre en question.

Le coeur de l'homme se mit alors à battre dans sa poitrine d'une manière presque douloureuse et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Comment un Homunculus : une créature sans âme ; pouvait-elle parler d'une manière aussi profonde, aussi "humaine" de propos ? Elle était censée ne rien ressentir étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme, mais c'était impossible pour Scar d'en douter alors qu'elle se tenait si sobrement à ses côtés : les mains serrées contre ses genoux et le regard perdu dans le blanc lumineux de la neige comme décors.

"Mon frère, aurait-il réussi la transmutation humaine ? De cette méthode interdite, lui ayant donné naissance, Lust a-t-elle toujours une part de l'humanité de la jeune femme qu'elle aurait dû être ?" Songea secrètement Scar. "Ou peut-être même... Qu'elle est toujours cette jeune femme, qui doit désormais payer en tourments le prix de sa renaissance ?"

Lust attendait une réponse, qui n'a jamais été entendue : Scar ignorait ce qu'il devait lui dire. Après tout, il n'en savait rien, et puis... L'alchimie était interdite par son Dieu : en suivant ses principes sur lesquels sa vie entière avait été fondée, Scar devait continuer de voir Lust comme ce qu'elle était. Du moins, essayait-il de s'en convaincre, ce qui n'était plus si facile...

Une grande tristesse et déception envahirent la jeune femme. Elle avait espéré que Scar ait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose pouvant ne serait-ce qu'éclairer un peu ses noires pensées :

"Je te demande pardon. L'alchimie est taboue dans ta religion, je le sais. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne souhaites pas me répondre." Dit finalement Lust sans le regarder.

"C'est compliqué..." Lui répondit-il en soupirant. Une petite réponse, trop vague, trop imprécise.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu ne rien dire, car sous la réponse de Scar, la coeur de Lust accéléra sa course : à tel point qu'elle se tourna instinctivement enfin pour le regarder, nerveuse. L'expression sur son beau visage pâle frappa Scar comme un coup-de-poing dans son estomac, surtout lorsqu'elle parla, d'une voix se brisant à de multiples reprises, bien que déterminée :

"Dis-moi juste si tu me crois lorsque je te dis éprouver des émotions et des sentiments ? S'il te plaît... Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point cela est difficile, quand tous les humains autour de moi m'insultent de monstre sans âme ni sentiments lorsqu'ils apprennent ma nature. As-tu vraiment cette même vision que les autres ? As-tu, toi aussi, l'impression de faire face à une coquille vide, animée seulement par l'alchimie pécheresse ?"

"Lust..." Répondit Scar hésitant, fixant ses beaux yeux roses. "Pourquoi mon avis compte-t-il tellement pour toi ? Tu connais mon opinion sur l'alchimie et sur les créations qu'elle engendre. Tu sais ce que je pense des abominations qu'elle créer..."

Les créations qu'elle engendre ? Les abominations qu'elle créer ? Pourquoi ces mots firent aussi mal à la jeune femme ? À plusieurs reprises, ces mots se répétèrent dans son esprit.

"Je suis une abomination..." Pensa-t-elle à voix haute. "Toi aussi, tu me vois comme ça alors..." Ses mots achevèrent sa volonté de le regarder : puis ses épaules tombèrent tout comme son regard mitigé.

Scar remarqua chacun de ses gestes, qui décrivaient avec perfection les émotions de la jeune femme. Un regard si peiné, une voix si troublée : elle devait forcément ressentir des sentiments. Ils ne pouvaient pas être faux, et l'homme s'en voulu, comprenant qu'il venait de la blesser.

"Lust..." Dit-il faiblement, levant sa main pour toucher son épaule. Son geste surprit l'homunculus : avec un léger sursaut, elle ne prit pas une seconde pour répondre à son regard, et ce regard était beau, bien que malheureux.

La paume rugueuse de Scar contre la peau blanchâtre de Lust, leur offrit un curieux sentiment. Ce n'était pas désagréable, néanmoins, Scar en oublia ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Ainsi, devant le silence, il gloussa, sans toutefois enlever sa main.

"Tu as la peau glacée..." Lui dit-il, d'une voix qu'il voulait faire paraître sérieuse, mais douteuse. "Quelle idée de porter une robe en plein hiver."

Lust se calma. Scar lui apparaissait un peu naïf de penser qu'elle pouvait avoir froid, mais cela la fit sourire :

"Ce n'est pas grave, je ne ressens pas..."

"Prends-ça." Insista Scar en se levant du banc, pour interrompre la brunette.

Sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme, il enleva son manteau noir, gardant uniquement sa chemise blanche, puis il se pencha, posant le vêtement sur les épaules de Lust. La façon qu'il le fit était bien loin de la manière rude qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer, devant la jeune femme contemplative :

"Mais que fais-tu..."

"Au moins, tu n'auras plus froid." Dit-il en l'interrompant une nouvelle fois. "Il neige, tu as les épaules nues. Tu es folle."

Dès qu'il eut terminé de parler, ses mains à plat contre le manteau sur les épaules de Lust, Scar sentit ses joues brûler. Penché sur elle comme ça... Que lui avait-il pris ? Heureusement, l'ambiance de la soirée ne permit pas à Lust de remarquer la gêne de l'homme. Du moins, pas sur ses joues, mais son expression lui en dit suffisamment, tout comme le geste de Scar.

Un peu alerté de sa proximité, il se dégagea rapidement.

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la brune devant son comportement, mais rapidement, ce dernier disparu. L'homunculus porta son attention sur le vêtement que venait de lui donner Scar. Ses deux mains gantées allèrent se poser sur le manteau noir, le serrant entre ses doigts contre ses épaules.

Une fois de plus, Scar aperçu le regard de Lust : alors qu'elle semblait absente ; piégée dans ses pensées.

Le geste qu'il avait montré était peu, mais pour elle, cela signifiait beaucoup.

"Pourquoi ?" Dit-elle, plus à elle-même qu'à lui. "Pourquoi me donner ton manteau, alors que tu vas avoir froid sans ?"

"Je ne veux pas accompagner une femme et la laisser épaules nues sous la neige. Je suis peut-être un tueur d'alchimistes, mais je sais encore respecter une femme et être poli avec elle."

Alors il l'a considérait comme une femme ? Elle ne l'aurait pas envisagé, pensant que les titres de "créature" ou "monstre contre-nature" étaient tous deux bien plus appropriés en ce qui la concernait.

"Merci." Le remercia-t-elle après un moment, lui souriant. "C'est très intentionné de ta part. Tu sembles plutôt doux malgré ton impressionnant physique."

L'air taquin de Lust réussi à jouer avec lui : Scar se tourna complètement, laissant son dos faire face à la brune. Les mains dans les poches, concentrant son regard sur la luminosité neigeuse, pour répondre éloigné :

"Ce n'est rien."

Lust ria suite au comportement de l'homme. Était-il gêné ? Lui, ce guerrier si froid et distant ? Comme il était agréable à voir ainsi. S'il n'avait été qu'un humain ordinaire, c'est froidement qu'elle s'en aurait moquée : mais il ne l'était pas, son comportement était plutôt réjouissant. Pour elle.

"Tu es humble." Dit-elle, ne voyant toujours pas Scar se tourner.

En effet, il préférait regarder ailleurs. Lust en profita pour se lever. Debout, la brune ajusta le manteau sur ses épaules. Ses bras glissèrent lentement dans les manches trop longues pour elle, mais cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Scar imprégner le vêtement... Un parfum musqué et masculin. Rien que par cette odeur, Lust aurait pu deviner le parfum d'un homme fort et corporellement impressionnant. Mais elle le savait déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune nécessité d'y penser, elle préféra apprécier d'être entourée de cette partie de lui. Peut-être était-ce bête, mais avoir ce manteau sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression de porter une armure. L'odeur de Scar devenait une aura bienveillante, semblant envelopper sa peau de porcelaine. Plus surprenant encore, Lust pouvait ressentir la chaleur imprégnant encore la matière, caresser sa peau... Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation, étant donné que jamais son propre corps n'avait émit de la chaleur. Oh, comme c'était perturbant.

"Si j'étais humaine, mon corps serait aussi chaud que le tien. Et si j'étais humaine, la seule chose que je voudrais faire en ce moment, serait de presser mon corps contre le tien, mes bras autour de toi, et de partager la chaleur de mon humanité." Pensa silencieusement l'Homunculus. Certes un peu de choc suite à sa pensée, mais néanmoins sincère avec elle-même. C'était une volonté qu'elle venait de découvrir, où bien qu'elle avait depuis longtemps, sans s'en être rendu compte avant cette nuit.

Pourquoi avoir ce genre de pensée si soudainement pour lui ? Souhaitait-elle réellement faire cela ? Elle le regarda, l'y songeant. Elle prit quelques secondes pour inspecter sa silhouette bien sculptée. Scar ne dit rien, pourtant la froideur de la nuit commençait à lui glacer la peau. Après tout, il ne portait désormais plus qu'une simple chemise blanche. Lust pouvait même voir la fumée de sa respiration chaude au contact de l'air glaciale. En plissant les yeux, elle jura même avoir pu remarquer les épaules de l'homme trembler légèrement.

"Idiot..." Se dit-elle silencieusement. Allait-il faire semblant de ne pas avoir froid encore longtemps ? De toute évidence : oui. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui demander de lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait donné quelques minutes auparavant. " L'égo de cet homme le tuera..."

Se rendant compte qu'il resterait comme ça, elle ouvrit le sac qui était toujours posé sur le banc. Elle sortit quelque chose du sac, puis fit deux pas vers Scar, s'arrêtant derrière son dos en tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était si inhabituel qu'elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit : rendant ses mouvements hésitants.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas froid non plus. Pourtant, tu es humain... Dois-je donc supposer que tu es un individu spécial qui ne craint pas le froid ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait taquine, bien qu'elle craignait que cette fois, sa voix fut entendue autrement : calme, mais aussi troublée ; voir même inquiète.

Scar sentit la présence de Lust qui était désormais à un pas de toucher son dos. Néanmoins, il ne se préoccupa pas de sa proximité, au lieu de cela, il fit un lourd haussement d'épaules :

"Dieu ne m'a pas laissé survivre à mes combats pour me laisser mourir de froid. Et puis, si je meurs maintenant, cela sera la volonte de dieu, alors ainsi soit-il. " Répliqua l'homme. Pas parce qu'il y croyait, mais uniquement parce qu'il fallait dire quelque chose.

"Je me demande si tu crois réellement en ce que tu dis."

Scar soupira. Non seulement Lust entendit ce soupir exaspéré, mais la buée de ce souffle, visible au-dessus de ses larges épaules, le rendit visible.

"Oh, pourquoi soupirer ainsi ? Le grand gaillard, est-il exaspéré ?" Demanda Lust, avec un sourire aux lévres.

Scar n'aimait pas mentir, même pour des choses aussi futiles et sans intérêts (selon lui). Plutôt que de répondre honnêtement, il préféra juste ignorer la question de la femme. Il se dit qu'il était temps d'y aller : il avait accompagné l'Homunculus, et souhaitait ne pas s'attarder ici de toute façon.

Avant qu'il ne se tourne pour faire face à Lust, presque comme-ci elle avait prédit son geste, la brune posa quelque chose sur les épaules de l'homme.

Surpris, Scar se rendit compte de ce qui venait d'être posé doucement, sur ses épaules toniques. Il se calma : pensant simplement que la créature venait de lui rendre son manteau.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Lust. Là, il réalisa qu'elle portait toujours le manteau qu'il lui avait donné. La brune souriait alors que le doute se dessina sur les traits de Scar. Qu'avait-il sur les épaules ? Il baissa les yeux, tout en attrapant ce qui le recouvrait pour mieux l'inspecter.

"Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais la couleur. Pour être honnête, je voulais voir comment tu portais le noir." Annonça Lust, presque timidement.

L'Ishbalien tira ce qu'il avait désormais dans les mains : un blouson noir, en cuir, plus court que celui qu'il avait, était dans ses mains. Le vêtement brillait sous les reflets de la lune, et les quelques flocons tombant dessus vinrent contraster la noirceur de l'épais blouson.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cela : il resta silencieux, plissant les yeux en serrant le vêtement dans sa main.

"Tu l'aimes ?" Demanda Lust. Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle commençait à se demander si cela avait été une bonne idée de lui offrir ce blouson : le manque de réponse de l'homme commença à faire naître des doutes, et peut-être même une teinte de honte. Avait-elle seulement le droit de faire comme les humains ? L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit si vite qu'elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que son geste pourrait ne pas lui plaire.

"C'est la tradition des humains Amestriens. Ils s'offrent des 'cadeaux' durant le réveillon ou le lendemain."

"C'est pourquoi tu souhaites m'offrir ça ?" Demanda Scar. Sa voix était indéchiffrable tout comme l'expression sur son visage.

Non, Lust ne pouvait d'écrire ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il pensait actuellement, mais le "ça" qu'il venait de prononcer sonna comme une mauvaise chose dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensa d'une manière précipitée, et cela, l'inquiéta.

"Oui, je suppose que c'est pour cette raison." Dit-elle comme pour se défendre.

Scar ne bougea toujours pas, ses yeux baissés vers le 'cadeau' dans sa main.

"Tu voulais faire comme les humains ? C'est pour cette raison que tu tenais à ce que nous venions ici tous les deux. Une bien curieuse manière de passer outre ton existence contre-nature que de vouloir jouer l'humaine." Répliqua Scar. Cette fois, sa voix était un mélange audible de sévérité et de jugement.

Quelque chose en Lust se brisa soudainement. La joie qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes auparavant se dissipa complètement : à la place, elle eue l'impression qu'un millier de ses lances ultimes vinrent lui transpercer chaque partie de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela... Il s'agissait d'un sentiment horrible. Pour être précis, si elle avait eut une âme à ce moment, elle était presque sûre qu'elle aurait été brisée comme du verre sous un coup de marteau.

Elle n'avait jamais été fière d'être un homunculus. Dieu, s'il elle aurait pu choisir d'être humaine elle l'aurait fait sans une once d'hésitation. C'est pourquoi Lust fut blessée par les mots de Scar. Mettre l'accent sur la différence et le manque d'humanité qu'elle avait, cela ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente.

"J'ai fait une erreur ?" Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Je voulais juste savoir ce que cela faisait, à l'intérieur. Je voulais juste ressentir ce qu'un humain ressent en offrant quelque chose à une autre personne." À la fin de sa phrase, sa voix se brisa, puis Lust baissa le visage dans la honte, lorsque Scar ne montra aucune réaction aux aveux.

C'était douloureux. Néanmoins, cela avait le mérite de la laisser se rendre compte d'un fait : non, elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme une humaine, parce qu'elle n'en était pas une. Ce qui était aux humains, comme les bons sentiments et les traditions, devait rester aux humains, et à eux uniquement.

"Je comprends..." Reprit Lust faiblement. "Ce n'est pas correct de faire ça : je ne suis pas humaine et chacune de mes secondes de vie ici est un vol aux lois universelles. C'était une erreur de ma part de vouloir m'accaparer en plus des sentiments humains. Je comprends que cela te dégoûte."

La brune fit quelques pas en arrière, cachant ses mains dans les poches du manteau qu'elle portait, prenant une grande respiration avant de reprendre :

"Oublions ça, veux-tu ? Tu n'auras qu'à faire ce que tu veux du blouson : tu peux le jeter, le balancer ; ça m'est bien égal."

Là, la déclaration de Lust, que Scar venait d'entendre, se répèta dans son esprit. Il avait été comme dans un état second en regardant la chose dans sa main. En vérité, c'était presque comme-ci il était en retard sur tout ce qui se déroulait en face de lui. Les mots de la jeune créature vinrent ensuite tourmenter ses pensées, certes en retard, mais le ramenant au présent. Enfin, Scar releva la tête, puis regarda Lust. Avant de pouvoir parler, il vit l'homunculus enlever le manteau qu'elle portait. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui, puis elle posa le vêtement sur le bras légèrement relevé de Scar.

"Mets-le avant de mourir de froid, humain." Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse, avec un visage pour le moins neutre. Elle était particulièrement fière de sa facilité à savoir parfois comment porter un masque d'indifférence lorsqu'il le fallait. Car oui : en ce moment, il le fallait ; elle s'était déjà bien assez embarrassée comme ça, alors éviter de laisser l'homme la voir torturée par des émotions ne rendrait pas les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. "Tu es un garçon têtu."

Scar fut quelques peu choqué. Il attrapa le manteau qu'elle venait de lui donner avec son autre main.

"Ne sois pas ridicule." Fut la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire : en ne répondant pas aux précédents aveux de Lust ; bien que ce ne fût pas volontaire. De toute évidence, lui aussi était chamboulé ce soir. "Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas froid."

Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui répondre autre chose. Elle aurait particulièrement aimé l'entendre dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être humaine pour lui avoir fait plaisir. Elle aurait aimé avoir offert à Scar un moment agréable avec elle, oubliant le fait qu'elle n'était pas humaine : mais cela était impossible ; et le pire, c'est qu'elle le savait. Scar n'était pas à blâmer, n'importe quel humain aurait agit de la même manière.

"Je te libère. Merci d'avoir passé un moment avec moi, c'était agréable." Dit-elle.

Soupirant, Lust fit demi-tour, laissant Scar seul. Il écouta les bruits de pas légers dans la neige tassée, devenir bientôt inaudibles puis la silhouette fine de Lust disparaître dans la nuit. Laissé à lui-même, Scar était mitigé. Une partie de lui criait de rattraper la jeune femme, tandis que l'autre, l'empêchait de la rejoindre.

Peut-être était-il resté debout, sans même bouger plusieurs minutes durant, sans le réaliser. Ces minutes de réflexions le plongèrent dans ses pensées si bien qu'il en oublia le froid venant lui frapper les épaules et sa colonne vertébrale, du moins, un court instant : car très vite, il frissonna. Scar se dirigea vers le banc proche, désormais vide de l'autre présence.

Il posa le blouson noir sur le côté du banc et commença à entrer les bras dans son propre manteau. L'odeur fruitée de la jeune femme imprégnant la matière vint caresser son odorat. Elle sentait si bon, comment avait-il pu ne pas sentir cette odeur si douce avant ?

Scar se figea lorsque ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur le cadeau de Lust, posé à ses côtés. Une douleur lui frappa soudainement l'estomac, laissant sa gorge aussi se nouer.

Lust marchait, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la sortie du parc de central. Elle ignorait qu'elle heure il était, mais la brune pensait qu'il devait être tard étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le parc... Seulement quelques personnes marchaient encore dans les rues, très peu. Cependant, elle n'y porta pas vraiment attention : elle était rongée par le regret et la honte.

"Si seulement je n'avais pas rencontré Scar ce soir..." Souffla-t-elle, en s'arrêtant aux portes du parc et en secouant la tête. "Non, le temps que j'ai passé avec lui était agréable... C'est juste que j'ai tout gâché. Cet humain a réagi de la seule manière qu'il le devait. Je me suis fait honte moi-même, je ne lui en veux pas."

Elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle n'était pas en colère envers Scar, néanmoins, comme tirée par des fils telle une marionnette, Lust se tourna pour regarder derrière elle. Inspectant le lieu qu'elle allait abandonner, espérant toujours un peu au fond de son coeur, revoir la silhouette de l'homme musclé se diriger vers elle. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'il ait décidé de la rattraper pour une quelconque raison... Mais sans étonnement : Scar n'était pas là.

Lust ne le revu jamais ici.

Dans une vive déception, après avoir retardé son départ de quelques secondes de plus, et ne voyant toujours personne : elle quitta le parc. Son esprit criait quelque chose d'inaudible dans la tombée des nouveaux flocons d'hiver.

Elle marchait, se dirigea vers un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien. Durant sa marche, une personne heurta son épaule et s'excusa. Lust l'ignora, elle ignora également les quelques autres personnes présentes dans les rues, qui étaient là, à la regarder. Moins de gens signifiait moins de personnes à inspecter, donc elle était bien plus remarquer par ceux qui restaient. Le fait qu'elle était si peu habillée devait choquer. Sans compter qu'après avoir retiré le manteau chaud de la chaleur de Scar, Lust avait retrouvé le froid désagréable auquel son corps, tout aussi froid, était habitué.

Arrivée à son lieu convoité, criant pour la tranquillité et d'être enfin débarrassé de regards insistants, la brune pouvait enfin jurer tranquillement. Le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait était un petit pont en pierre surplombant une petite rivière glacée. Le quartier était bien plus calme, sûrement du fait qu'il s'agissait aux alentours de petits pavillons, probablement habités par de vieux retraités. Le genre de quartiers très peu animés si ce n'est que par quelques réverbères y éclairant les pavés à emprunter.

Sur le pont, Lust se pencha sur la rambarde, appuyant ses coudes sur la pierre, pour regarder la rivière. Un oiseau se posa sur la glace, sautillant stupidement dessus avant de s'envoler de nouveau.

"Si seulement la rivière n'était pas gelée, ça aurait probablement été amusant de voir ce stupide piaf plonger dans l'eau. Il serait en train de se noyer... Me donnant l'occasion de le transpercer de mon ongle pour achever sa souffrance, et ainsi me permettre de tuer pour une bonne cause, et sans excuse. Enfin, je présume." Pesta Lust dans l'ennui.

Sans rien, aucun bruit, aucune présence, Lust enfoui son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la rambarde, fermant les yeux péniblement. Plusieurs minutes sans jamais bouger, elle se moquait si une fine couche de neige recouvrait déjà ses épaules.

Elle se moquait également lorsqu'elle entendit des pas sur le chemin de pavés. En fait, elle songeait encore à Scar et à ce qu'elle avait fait, alors elle se moquait encore plus de quiconque d'autre pourrait croiser sa route à ce stade.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Quelqu'un arrêta ensuite sa marche près de Lust. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de cet individu pesait sur elle : cette sensation d'être observée de près qui ferait frémir un être humain ordinaire... Mais elle décida de l'ignorer. À quoi bon porter son attention sur cette personne ? Que pouvait-il être si ce n'est un curieux, un ivrogne ou bien encore un pervers ? Lust espérait que la nouvelle présence allait partir, sinon, cela signifierait qu'elle devrait tuer l'individu. De toute façon, que pouvait-il lui vouloir si ce n'est venir à sa rencontre avec de mauvaises intentions ? Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, était bien de se retrouver avec les griffes recouvertes du sang d'un misérable ivrogne.

"Tire-toi." Pensa secrètement Lust, légèrement énervée et ne souhaitant pas être dérangée. "Tu ignores qui je suis. Si tu me veux du mal, tu es mort."

Ses mots ne furent jamais prononcés, ni entendus par la présence près de Lust. La brune resta plus silencieuse qu'une tombe.

Le froissement d'un vêtement, provoqué par un mouvement, fut entendu près d'elle. Les yeux fermés, mais l'ouïe fine, l'homunculus devina que la personne avait posé son bras, sur la rambarde de pierre à son côté. La jeune femme resta silencieuse, attendant que l'individu parte, la touche ou ne l'agresse. Mais à la surprise de la jeune femme, le mouvement avait été rapide, il fut rapidement entendu de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, pour s'éloigner de Lust, comme-ci la personne avait hésité ou décidé de rien faire. Plus surprenant encore, les bruits de pas reprirent leur chemin, s'éloignant juste jusqu'à ne plus être entendus.

Lust fut surprise, rarement un humain agirait comme cela. Un homme intéressé l'aurait accosté, et une personne inquiète de voir une jeune femme seule dans le froid lui aurait demandé si tout allait bien. C'était étrange, et pendant un moment, Lust était incapable de bouger. Elle resta blottie, le visage au creux de ses bras avant de retrouver son sang-froid et sa curiosité... Puis quand sa volonté de bouger la rattrapa, elle se redressa. Ses yeux recherchèrent autour d'elle, pensant voir une silhouette éloignée, mais son temps de réaction avait été trop long : il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Au mois, se dit-elle pendant un moment : elle était tranquille, mais en était-elle réjouie pour autant ? Non. Peut-être se serait-elle juste passé de l'effet de solitude.

La neige tombait ensuite plus vite, laissant sa vue gênée par ces milliers de grains blancs. Quand quelques-uns de ses flocons froids tombèrent contre la pointe de son nez, Lust ressenti l'envie d éternuer, non par la froideur, mais par le léger gène. Elle posa un bras contre le bord du pont, baissa la tête tout en frottant son nez dans le creux de son bras, et là, quelque chose d'inattendu apparu dans son champ de vision.

Le manteau de Scar était posé à côté d'elle, sur le rebord du pont. Le long manteau qu'elle lui avait rendu avant de quitter l'homme à contre-coeur. Comment était-ce possible ? À moins que...

Lust fit volte-face tout vite aussi qu'une pensée lui vint en tête : la personne qui s'était arrêtée près d'elle était probablement Scar. La brune regarda de nouveau les chemins visibles en vint, c'était son instinct, avec l'envie de voir si le balafré était dans le coin d'une rue. Elle fit même quelques pas, mais, sans surprise : toujours rien. Lust se sentait troublée, déçue même. Scar s'était arrêté près d'elle et elle l'avait ignoré...

"Quelle idiote !" Crachat-elle à haute voix. "Il était ici... Et je ne l'ai pas vu."

D'un geste nerveux, la brune se dirigea vers le manteau et elle le ramassa. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur ce vêtement gris foncé :

"A quoi penses-tu, Scar ? Ton égo est-il aussi important ? Imbécile... Je suis sûre que tu préfères mourir de froid plutôt que de me laisser le dernier mot."

Lust s'est elle-même surprise à s'entendre parler seule, mais cela lui importait peu au final. Elle devait partir à la recherche de Scar, pour lui parler, mais également pour se moquer de lui, sarcastiquement bien sûr... Et sûrement lui faire la leçon.

L'Homunculus, glissa ses bras dans les manches du vêtement. Elle réalisa de nouveau qu'elle appréciait le porter, sans doute, car elle savait qui en était le propriétaire. Ses pâles épaules enfin couvertes, cette jeune femme semblait moins folle en proie au froid, même si personne n'était visible aux alentours. Lust se mit à marcher dans la direction où elle avait entendu les bruits de pas disparaître. Marcher, sous un temps enneigé. Elle serra le manteau entre ses doigts pour le fermer et recouvrir sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?" Soupira-t-elle, les yeux perdus en avant, à la recherche de sa cible. "Scar, montre -toi, il faut qu'on parle."

Bien sûr, il était idiot de penser qu'elle pourrait obtenir une réponse, et pourtant, ne pas en obtenir une eut l'effet de l'agacer. Malgré ça, Lust continua sa marche, toujours tout droit, il ne s'agissait que d'une rue sans croisement, toujours éclairée, mais plus elle avançait, plus le quartier changeait. Où allait-elle ? Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour le découvrir.

À la fin de la rue, au premier croisement, elle ne vu personne. Où devait-elle aller ? Quelle direction prendre ? Scar pouvait être partout, mais également loin. Elle avait peu de chance de tomber sur lui, elle devait accepter ce fait à contre coeur.

"On se reverra, guerrier." Dit Lust à haute voix, prononçant ses pensées.

Largement déçue, à sa gauche, lui apparaissait la vue de l'entrée d'un petit air de jeux pour enfants, vide évidemment, mais elle s'y dirigea. De toutes petites clôtures de bois séparaient le petit parc du trottoir, Lust pu facilement les franchir. Il y avait peu de jeux ici, mais assez pour permettre à des enfants d'y jouer. Un coin de verdure fraîche recouvert de neige, un cheval à ressort, un tobbogant, ainsi qu'une balançoire attaché à la branche d'un grand arbre près de ce que Lust devina être un petit bac à sac. Pas que les cris d'enfants seraient les bienvenus, mais sans eux, cet endroit était plus triste. En revanche, plus de lampadaires éclairaient de leurs lumières.

Lust avança jusqu'au bac à sac, souhaitant tâter de son pied, le sable gelé. Elle mit les mains dans les poches du manteau durant sa petite marche, et sa main droite se retrouva à attraper quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle arrêtera sa marche, intéressée : l'objet était fin, un peu fragile et bruyant lorsqu'elle le pressa entre ses doigts. La brune sortit sa main de sa poche puis la releva pour regarder l'objet dans sa paume : il s'agissait d'une feuille blanche, pliée quatre fois.

Pouvait-il s'agir d'une lettre écrite ? Lust plissa les yeux en y réfléchissant. Scar lui avait amené ce manteau, avait-il placé ce papier dans sa poche pour qu'elle le découvre ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait été stupide de laisser une feuille vierge : elle devait vérifier.

Lust alla s'asseoir sur la balançoire près du bac à sac, pour s'abriter des légères chutes de neige sous le grand arbre, puis elle fixa un moment la feuille, toujours pliée, dans sa main. Elle ressentait l'envie de l'ouvrir, cependant, elle hésita un moment. Dès le moment où la pensée dont il s'agirait d'une lettre pour elle lui était venue, un véritable espoir avait commencé à naître dans sa poitrine. Elle avait donc peur de déplier le fin papier, la crainte de ne trouver qu'un blanc limpide sans aucun mot, un simple déchet oublié dans une poche...

Lust prit une profonde respiration, puis ouvrit le papier un peu froissé. À son grand étonnement, des mots à l'encre bleue étaient écrits. Une partie d'elle était rassurée de voir quelque chose, cependant, ses mains commencèrent à trembler alors qu'un sentiment douloureux s'empara d'elle : la peur. Oui, la vraie peur. La peur de voir son espoir prendre de l'ampleur face à cette découverte, mais surtout, la peur de lire et de découvrir des mots différents de ceux qu'elle voulaient lire.

Elle continuait d'hésiter, un peu secouée par ses émotions, un fait qu'elle utilisait comme une excuse pour retarder sa lecture.

"Scar, l'as-tu écrit ? Est-ce pour moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si peur de lire et de découvrir des mots différents de ceux que je souhaite que tu y aies écrit... S'ils sont pour moi ?" Murmura Lust silencieusement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jolie créature devait prendre son courage à deux mains, et vaincre sa peur : elle serra la feuille entre ces doigts tremblants et commença à en lire les mots. L'écriture était belle, mais semblait hésitante, Lust le remarqua dès les premières lignes. Son coeur commença à battre pour la première fois de sa vie d'une manière incontrôlée lorsqu'elle vu que son nom y était écrit : 

_**« Jamais je n'aurais cru que les choses évolueraient ainsi. Lorsque j'ai vu ton visage, le choc m'a transpercé comme un millier de lames, la peur a même brisé ma prudence. Je ne pensais jamais revoir ce visage un jour, j'avais accepté ce fait, souhaitant tout simplement que la jeune femme que je connaissais s'en soit allée en paix auprès de Dieu. J'ai ensuite réalisé que la vue de ce visage parfait était une création de l'alchimie, dès lors, la colère s'était emparé de moi. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une créature née du grand œuvre et de l'interdit, Lust. Cependant, ces derniers mois, j'ai réalisé que tu étais bien plus que cela, et ça m'a effrayé bien plus que lorsque je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une créature maléfique.**_

 _ **Permets-moi d'être sincère : j'avais toujours des questions tout de même, mais la soirée que nous avons passé ensemble m'a enlevé tous ces doutes.**_

 _ **Tu ne fais pas que ressembler à cette jeune femme, tu es comme elle était. Tu as une partie de la douceur qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était avec moi, tu avais également le même reflet d'espoir qu'elle dans tes yeux lorsque nous étions dans ce parc.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement pourquoi je suis resté choqué et méfiant à la réalisation. Mais après que tu m'as offert ce cadeau, j'étais pétrifié, mentalement, ne sachant pas comment réagir ni quoi dire alors que j'avais un millier de pensées différentes.**_

 _ **Puis, tu étais déçue, déprimée. Je crois que je ne peux plus ôter de mes pensées ton visage malheureux, exprimant plus de tristesse que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas doué pour écrire, ni même pour parler de sentiments d'ailleurs, mais je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, et je vais prier pour que dieu te vienne en aide, et qu'il ait la miséricorde de t'apporter ce que tu souhaites. Je sais que tu es censée avoir été privée d'âme, mais je ne peux plus croire cela. Je pense voir dans tes yeux le reflet d'une âme enfouie. Une âme qui a besoin de temps, mais qui finira par immerger un jour.**_

 _ **Pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas le courage de te dire tout cela en face, mais sache que je ne l'ai toujours pas, même dans le passé : je t'ai toujours regardée de loin, je t'ai contemplé comme si tu étais le plus beau des joyaux. La jeune femme la plus pure : celle dont je n'avais pas le droit de convoiter ; le pêché interdit. Mais je t'ai également toujours aimée. Je t'ai aimée dès que je t'aie vue, à ma façon, et tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était ton bonheur. Que tu sois heureuse avec moi ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, seul ton bonheur a toujours compté pour moi.**_

 _ **Sois forte comme tu l'as toujours été, accepte tes sentiments et tes émotions, tu verras qu'ils sont déjà une partie de ton humanité.**_

 _ **Tu seras toujours Lust pour moi, car en mourant une fois, tu as perdu ton nom. Mais je suis également mort dès l'instant où la vengeance est devenue mon guide : nous n'avons plus les noms offerts par dieu à notre naissance, comme nous sommes tous les deux différents de ceux que nous étions. Je suppose que tu étais trop innocente pour le monstre que je suis devenu : peut-être la volonté de dieu était de te ramener à moi telle que tu es aujourd'hui ; forte, indépendante, et assez téméraire pour t'accrocher à moi. Toutes les épreuves que tu as dû vivre, ont fait de toi celle que tu es désormais : une personne capable de me tenir tête et de me rappeler qu'il existe toujours quelqu'un que je ne souhaite pas abandonner. Cependant, au fond, dans le rose de tes yeux ayant remplacé le rouge de notre peuple :**_

 _ **le même amour et la douceur de notre jeunesse ; sont toujours visibles. Je sais que ses sentiments sont là en toi, et qu'il n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne redeviennes entièrement, celle que tu as toujours été.**_

 _ **Nous nous reverrons bientôt, c'est une chose dont je suis sûr : car dieu est celui qui a lié nos esprits à tout jamais. »**_

.Rien ne pouvait d'écrire ce que ressentait Lust. La lecture de ses mots touchait son coeur comme jamais rien d'autre ne l'avait fait auparavant. Un sentiment brûlant semblait réchauffer le sang de ses veines. Sa peur disparue entièrement.

Elle avait toujours ressenti un vide au fond d'elle, elle pensait que son manque d'âme en était la cause. Cette pensée allait bientôt changer pour toujours : remplacée par les mots de Scar.

"Je t'ai toujours regardée de loin... Je t'ai toujours aimée..." Dit-elle, prononçant ces mots lus qui l'avaient tant émue. "Oh, Scar..."

Elle sentit sa gorge brûler, puis ses yeux. Elle entendit les battements de son coeur marteler sa poitrine pour la première fois.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle aurait probablement été effrayée d'une telle tornade d'émotions avant, pourtant... Elle n'avait pas peur, car ce qu'elle ressentait était beau. Et puis les sentiments étaient humains, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'ignorait, mais Scar était caché dans l'ombre d'une ruelle en face du petit parc de jeux. Il avait regardé la jeune créature depuis son arrivée et il avait attendu ici.

"Je ne mentais pas, nos esprits sont liés, et nos âmes aussi. Tu vois, tu m'as retrouvé, et tu me retrouveras encore."

Dit Scar à voix basse. Très peu de gens avaient pu le voir auparavant avec un regard aussi tendre et un sourire aussi sincère aux lèvres.

Il enfoui les mains dans les poches de son nouveau manteau noir, et reprit sa marche.

Pour la première fois depuis sa mort en tant que jeune humaine d'Ishbal, l'homunculus ressentait ce qu'était être aimée.

Et pour la première fois depuis, Lust et Scar étaient heureux. Il fallait beaucoup pour trouver le bonheur, mais parfois, un petit quelque chose suffisait à effacer les craintes et les doutes. Un avenir incertain était plus appréciable partagé, plutôt qu'être tel un fardeau, sur les épaules d'un seul être vivant.

Oui, leur destin était lié : et oui ; ils allaient se revoir. 


End file.
